A Surprising Proposal
by christian95
Summary: Logan and Louise's Two year anniversary as they spend it at the carnival Logan has a special surprise for Louise Louigan Logan x Louise


**Hello everybody here is a louigan story Logan x Louise because I love the pairing a lot this is my first Logan x Louise story so I hope you all enjoy so without beating around the old berrybush (no pun intended) **

**~enjoy~**

"Logan come on what are you my grandpa you're taking forever" Louise says in a frustrated anxious tone

"Keep your pants on…or don't either way is good with me" replies Logan in a flirtatious teasing tone

"You are such a pervert swear to god what's next picking in to the bathroom as I shower" replies Louise in a half joking tone

"Awh you discovered my master plan" says Logan in a jokingly disappointed tone

_:Me and Louise have been dating for almost two years I can still remember asking her out for the first time hell I will admit It felt like those bikers come back for my ears I was so damn nervous but I was determined to ask her out I had liked her for a long time all the times we spent together as best friends honestly it was inevitable Gene and Tina had seen are attraction to one another the way she would stare at me and I would stare back they were the first ones then Bob and Linda had found out and finally my parents my god my mother damn near had a heart attack when she found out we were dating but she was eighteen I was twenty-four there was nothing to be done my parents shock wore off over time and they eventually accepted the fact that we were in love no one could separate us but now it feels like I am going to ask her out all over again because tonight is the night I ask her the most important question of all…..will you marry me I just hope she doesn't scream "hell no!" and throw me off the Ferris Wheel oh well here goes….everything: _

_:As Logan gets prepared ugh swear sometimes he takes as long as a girl and this coming from a girl who hardly ever wears makeup or any of that goop I still remember the day when Logan first asked me out I could tell he was nervous about something we spent the day at the carnival on the pier it was the one time of the year when fireworks shot up into the sky at eight or so at night we had took Ferris wheel and then he asked me out for the first time I can remember for the longest time I had had a crush on him it all started when he stole my ears I wanted to strangle him tell the life left his body but at the same time I sort of admired him for his courage no one and I mean _**NO ONE**_would ever be that brave as to steal my ears at first I thought he must have either been really brave or really stupid or a mix between the two to even dare mess with me but he did after all was said and done though me and him had become best friends we had started hanging out more and more I will admit over time I found my crush starting to deepen and evolve I fell in love with him I remember when he asked me out I don't know what came over me but before I knew it I was kissing him as hard as I could and he kissed back as fireworks went off in the back ground with my parents doing it it was disgusting because well parents making out I shiver at the very thought but with me and Logan it was the most amazing passionate thing I have ever experienced oh god I sound like one of those preppy lovey dovey girls I went to school with who I use to pick on and tease oh well screw it I love Logan Berrybush that's all there is to it I can't remember ever feeling so happy as I was when Logan and I began dating still after two years I still feel the same love I felt for him back then as I do now I just wonder what his plans are for our anniversary:_

"Okay ready to go" asks Logan suddenly appearing out of the bathroom

"Finally I swore I was going to be waiting into old age" replies Louise in a sarcastic manner

"Oh ha ha so funny I forgot to laugh" replies Logan in a equally sarcastic tone

"Oh come on grandma" replies Louise in a sarcastic manner as she exists their apartment

Logan just smirks and follows behind on the way down Louise punches Logan in the arm

"Ow! what's that for?" asks Logan in a curious tone

"Oh get your panties undone Berrybush you took to long besides you know you love it" replies Louise with a smirk and sarcastic tone

And then when Louise isn't expecting it Logan pushes her slightly to the right

"Hey! what was that for?" asks Louise curiously

"Payback" replies Logan in a cocky tone as he smirks back at her

They then began play fighting in the stairwell before finally Louise is against the stairway wall as Logan kisses her deeply and sensually tipping her signature bunny hat as they kiss

"I love you Louise Belcher" says Logan in a loving tone

"And I love you too Logan Berrybush" replies Louise in an equally loving tone

They walk out of the building with Logan's arm around Louise's shoulders as they leave the building then make their way to their car as they get inside and start the car up they can't help but kiss again loving the feel of each other's lips

They then start the car up and drive off making their decent to Logan's surprise anniversary present as they were driving Logan looked over at Louise

_:My god she is beautiful I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else she still wear's her signature pink bunny ears she wear's a green long sleeve shirt with blue jeans her style hasn't changed to much her looks haven't either she is still the most beautiful girl in the world in my opinion I don't understand how a guy like me Logan Berrybush could get a girl like her Louise Belcher her still love her just as much as I did when we first met my life is complete with her in it I love her more than anything or anyone in the world:_

"What is it?" asked Louise in curiously yet sweetly tone

"It's just I can't believe how lucky I am to have you" replies Logan in a loving tone as he smiles at her

"That's so sappy but I love you anyway" says Louise sweetly yet jokingly as she laughs slightly

"I love you too" replies Logan in a loving tone

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence as they stop at the Fishchoeder Annual Carnival the spot of their first date

"Oh my god the spot where you first asked me out" replies Louise in a surprised tone

"Surprise!" responds Logan in a happy tone

"I….I don't know what to say" Louise says in a still shocked surprised tone

"Say you love it" whispers Logan in Louise's ear

"You are such sappy headed dope you know that" says Louise in a joking tone

"Yeah but you know you love it" says Logan with a smirk in a jokingly cocky tone

They then make their way through the pier Logan and Louise stop and play several games at the carnival including a shooting game which Logan one Louise a stuffed rabbit from which was pink and had similar bunny ears to Louise as the sun set and nightfall set in they eventually went to the final destination on their anniversary date the Ferris Wheel

They quickly hop on and go several feet in the air before finally stopping at the very top reminiscent of the first time Logan had asked Louise out

"Ummmmm…..Louise I was wanting to ask you a very important question" asks Logan in a nervous tone

"_Exactly like the first time he asked me out" Louise thought to herself _

"What is it Logan?" asks Louise curiously

"I was going to ask…." Replies Logan still nervously

"_Here goes everything" thought Logan to himself _

"Louise Belcher will you marry me?" responds Logan as he pulls out the box and opens it to revealing the diamond ring inside

"Yes Logan a thousand times yes" responds Louise holding back tears

_Don't cry don't cry don't cry Louise thought to herself_

"_Eh screw it" Louise thought to herself once more_

Tears then stream down her face as she kisses Logan on the lips

"I love you Louise Belcher" responds Logan in a loving tone

"Make that Louise Berrybush" responds Louise with a smile

They then kiss once more as fireworks go off with a heart shape in the sky


End file.
